warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sonnenlicht
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Sonnenlicht. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 18:34, 21. Jan. 2012 'Hi!' Hi Flash wollte dich fragen ob wir doch am Ende um 18.00 chatten können schreib mir auf meine Discussionsseite. Biste noch im wiki???? LG screamy Wo bleibste ? Lg screamy Bist du noch da ? Wenn ja meld dich auf meiner diskusionsseite. Lg screamy (18:07) Etwas spät... ich weiß^^ sry fürs net melden... ich freu mich auf morgen XD. Wenn du net kommst weiß ich das du tot oder krank bist-.-(was beides net gut ist). Wenn du dich fragst, was für ein Unsinn, mit Tausenden von Rechtschreibfehlern das ist, denn ich schreibe,hier die Erklärung... ähm... (das is jtz peinlich)... aha... ich lebe meinen "Kreativen sinn aus" und leide unter schlafmangel (sehr schlechte Kombination). Und was das wichtigste ist, ich möchte dich, ja dich '''amüsieren nicht mich. Also um diese "Diskussion" perfekt zu machen noch ein sehr gelungenes Zitat von einem echt assotialen Perversling (nicht Kogoro Mori (auch wenn das passen würde (hüstel))). "Beware oft he bitch(es)". LG screamy (21:09) Also das geht numal gar net^^ was fällt dir ein^^ hast du morgen um 16 Zeit antworte auf meine Diskusionsseite.Eisfell 21:22, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Liebe Sonnenlicht^^, ich weiß dass heute DIENSTAG ist und ich weiß dass du heut keine Zeit hast ( Ich bin nicht dumm, auch wenn du es denken könntest, will nur die missverstände aus der Welt schaffen!!!). Aber um meinen Tag morgen, (morgen ist MITTWOCH, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist) besser planen zu können wollte ich dich fragen ob du morgen zur AG kommst. (Es hängt von dir ab!!!) Und jtz noch zum Abschluss da du weißt das ich die ganzen versteckten Beleidigungen die du finden könntest und durch die du beleidigt sein könntest sarkastisch meine einen großen Smiley XD (Wow so richtig groß ist er nicht gerade...vielleicht wenn er fett ist...) XD''' (ist schon besser :3)... LGEisfell 15:57, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) (Moment mal... ich kann dich doch morgen fragen... mist^^) Hi, falls es interresiert, bin grad im chat^^ Eisfell 15:53, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi kommst du in den Chat?? lg Lacie Vessalius 16:39, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) (aka Eisfell^^) SORRY! War grad nicht on! kommst du bitte noch mal, wenn du noch da bist? Bitte ;( Lacie Vessalius 20:17, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Komm jtz on D:< ich hab nicht viel Zeit Lacie Vessalius 13:58, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ich versuch das mit dem link: wenn's net geht, dann geb ich dir die ganzen infos (bin da nämlich angemeldet D:) ok? hier kommt er. Muss noch ein bissle platz verbrauchen, da ich nicht mehr kurze nachrichten schreiben werde :D Sorry an alle, die es stört, ich werd dann auch aufhören! http://anime.proxer.me/animeliste.html?modus=show&medium=serie&anime=574#top. Viel spaß ;) und wie schon erwähnt, wenn es probleme gibt, meld dich einfach und ich schreibst dir auf. Eisfell (Diskussion) 19:41, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Chat-Link Willkommen im Wiki^^ Ich wollte dir den Link zum Chat geben. --->http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 Viel Spaß noch& viel Erfolg Cherry Fruity 16:22, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Happy B-Day^^ (kopiert) Hey, Sonne (***(dein spitzname^^)) gut. ich bin neben der spur. Ich weiß^^. Ich möchte dir ein geschenk geben. Es ist aber echt, meiner meinung nach, schlecht. Wenn du willst mach ich dir ein neues^^. Sag nur was^^bzw. schreib nur was. Hier bitte :3 Der Virus is weg?? Yay^^ ich bin so glücklich (mein guthaben hat den geist aufgegeben T.T) es heißt glaub ich manga studio. kommst du i-wann wieder in den chat??? lgEisfell 14:59, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Eis hat gesagt, Du sollst bleiben, aber Ich hab Dich verpasst :( LG - 19:53, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier ist das Bild^^ Ich hoffe du magst es <33333 GLG 'Jacky '